The present invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting an instrument such as a car stereo on a member of a motor vehicle, for example on a dashboard.
The operation for mounting the instrument on the dashboard must be performed at the front and rear sides of the dashboard, which requires much manual labor and time. A mounting structure to solve such a problem is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication 1-35505, which is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9.
Referring to FIG. 8, reference numerals 9 and 11 designate supporting members formed on a casing of a car stereo and 12 is a nose portion of the car stereo. A crew 6 is rotatably supported on the supporting members 9 and 11. A movable member 1 is engaged with the screw 6, and a clamping member 3 is slidably mounted on the movable member The movable member is prevented from revolving about the screw 6 by a part of the casing, and the clamping member 3 is slidable only in the lateral direction, restricted by a stopper 2.
The casing of the car stereo is inserted in a dashboard and a projection 9a of the casing is abutted on a flange 8 of the dashboard 7. The clamping member 3 is moved with a tool 4 in the direction a (FIG. 9). Thereafter, the screw 6 is rotated with a hexagonal lever 5, so that the movable member 1 and the clamping member 3 are moved in the direction b of FIG. 9. As a result, a projection 3a of the clamping member 3 clamps the flange 8 together with the projection 9a to fix the casing of the stereo.
In the mounting structure, the manual operation of the tool 4 is considerably troublesome.
Japanese Utility Model Publication 63-22708 discloses a mounting structure eliminating the above described defect. FIG. 10 shows the mounting structure. A clamping member 3a is pivotally mounted on the movable member 1 by the pin 2. A spring 10 is attached to the screw 6 so as to urge a side of the clamping member 3 to an edge 9b of the supporting member 9. When the screw 6 is rotated with the lever 5, the movable member 1 is moved in the direction e. As the movable member 1 moves, the clamping member 3a is pivoted in the direction d by the spring 10. Finally, the clamping member 3a clamps the dashboard 7 as shown in FIG. 11.
In the structure of FIG. 10, the spring 10 is additionally mounted on the screw, which causes an increase of the member of parts of the structure. In addition, a space for the spring must be provided, so that the size of the stereo increases.